The present invention relates in general to spinal systems and in particular to a spinal stabilization apparatus and method utilizing sacroiliac constructs. To stabilize a spinal system including a spinal column, the extent of displacement between adjacent vertebrae in the spinal column may be reduced, and/or each pair of adjacent vertebrae may be maintained in a desired spatial relationship. In some cases, rods may be provided that are adapted to extend within the vicinity of the spinal system (including, in some instances, the sacrum and/or adjacent portions of the iliac bones), and connectors may be provided that connect one or more of the rods to one or more of the vertebrae in the spinal system and/or to iliac structures on the pelvis. The rods and connectors may assist in providing immobilization and/or stabilization to the spinal system, and/or may serve as an adjunct to fusion of one or more portions of the spinal system. An example of a system for reducing displacement of a vertebra, in which a rod is employed, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,107 to Foley et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
For spinal stabilization systems that include one or more rods connected to screws or other fasteners attaching the stabilization system to the pelvis, the ability to securely fasten at least a portion of the system to one or more portions of the sacroiliac region may be desired and/or required in order to more prevent the construct from pulling out of or fracturing a pelvic or sacral structure, among other desires and/or requirements. In addition, the ability to utilize bone graft or other bone-growth promotion agents to securely fasten at least a portion of the system to one or more portions of the sacroiliac region may also be desired and/or required. For example, a bone graft “cage” assembly may be ideally suited for anchoring a sacroiliac terminal structure in the bony structures of the ala.
As used herein, it is understood that the term “coronal plane” includes any plane of section in the anatomical position that generally passes vertically through the human body and is generally perpendicular to both the median (or sagittal) plane and the horizontal (or axial or transverse) plane, generally dividing the human body into anterior and posterior sections, and further includes any plane of section in the anatomical position that generally passes vertically through the human body, is generally perpendicular to the horizontal (or axial or transverse) plane, and is generally angularly oriented from the median (or sagittal) plane at an angle of orientation ranging from greater than zero degrees up to and including ninety degrees.
Furthermore, as used herein, it is understood that the term “sagittal plane” includes any plane of section in the anatomical position that generally passes vertically through the human body in the prone position and is generally perpendicular to both the coronal plane and the horizontal (or axial or transverse) plane, generally dividing the human body into left and right sections, and further includes any plane of section in the anatomical position that generally passes vertically through the human body in the prone position, is generally perpendicular to the horizontal (or axial or transverse) plane, and is generally angularly oriented from the coronal plane at an angle of orientation ranging from greater than zero degrees up to and including ninety degrees.